Super Fans Fall Hardest
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. “Kevin!” Macy screamed, pushing Kevin out of the way as the shot was fired. Although it didn’t hit its intended target. Kevin/Macy two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea came to me earlier when I was eating in a resturaunt. I wrote it on a napkin. Sad.  
It's only short. I'd say two chapters maximum. :)_

**Super Fans Fall Hardest.**

**One: You're Doing This For Kevin.**

Macy Misa walked up to her locker, opened it and then slammed it shut. Hard. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She opened and slammed it with every 'stupid'. "What's wrong Macy?" Kevin asked walking up close enough that he could hear her reply, but, far away enough that (hopefully) he wouldn't be the locker's next victim. He'd had his hand slammed in a locker by Macy before. He hadn't been able to play the guitar properly for a month. And that was something he certainly didn't want a repeat of. Macy, who was usually uplifted by Kevin's abnormally chipper vocals, wanted to strangle him. Not because she because of his tone but because he was happy. And because he was a boy. And boys suck. Thank heavens there is such things as iPods. I mean, who needs boys when you've got iPods. Right? "I hate boys." She muttered acerbically. "They're stupid." She opened and slammed the locker again. "Even me?" Kevin asked. "Don't go there Kevin." Macy told him. He chuckled. "Are you still our number one super fan?" She slammed the locker again and then sighed and turned to the guitarist. "Yes. Of course." She told him. His smile seemed to get bigger. "And would I still be stupid if I invited you to be my guest of honour on the Red Carpet at the TCAs tomorrow night?" Macy froze. "Wh-why would you want to take…m-me?" She managed to stutter. "Well because Joe is going with Stella and Nick is meeting his girl on the carpet and I wanted to take someone special too." He said as though it were obvious. "And I'm special?" Macy's voice came out as a whisper. Her previous anger towards the male population totally forgotten. All she could focus on now was the fact that Kevin Lucas- sorry, Kevin of JONAS- was asking her to accompany him to the Teen Choice Awards because he thought she was special. "Duh! You're my biggest fan. That makes you more special to me than a bird playing the castanets." He told her. She giggled. "Well, I do have a 'Kevin's Biggest Fan' t-shirt." Then a look of horror crossed her face. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked worried. "Stella's going to want to give me a Stella makeover." Kevin laughed again. "Well if that's your biggest fear in life then I think you'll do just fine."

-

"Sit still." Stella ordered as she pulled another few strands of Macy's hair through the cap. Macy had predicted it was going to be bad. But were high-lights really necessary? The pain alone just wasn't worth it. She'd rather watch the TCAs than go through this. She finally knew what it was like to be a celebrity. Painful. So not her future choice of career. High-lights were more painful than ice hockey games against East High. And that's pretty damn painful right there. "But it hurts." Macy whined. "Suck it up. You're a girl. Being a girl hurts."

Five minutes later Stella started applying the dye. And man, if Macy thought the pulling of the hair was the worst part she was _so wrong_. The smell of the ammonia made her want to puke. And people did this every few weeks? What was wrong with them? "How long am I going to have to sit here with this stinky gunk in my hair?" Macy asked. "Not long," Macy nearly sighed. Expecting five or ten minutes. "Two hours max." Stella finished. If Macy had a drink handy she'd do a spit take. But a simple "WHAT?!" would just have to suffice. "That's not long considering the length and thickness of your hair. When I get mine done it can take up to five hours."

Macy very nearly gave up then and there. She probably would have if she hadn't gotten the text. The text that read:

_"Hey Mace. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night. Hope Stella isn't putting you through too much pain. Although knowing Stella I probably won't recognise you. But then again it's hard to miss someone special. Tell Stella I said hi and that Joe ripped his pants. Again. Later. Kev. __J"_

Macy sighed. A happy sigh. Kevin thought she was special. Kevin Lucas thought she was special. "Uh…Stells." Macy started. "Joe had a bit of an accident."

-

A few hours later when Macy's high-lights were done, Joe's pants were fixed and Joe was unsure if he was going to be able to reproduce due the severity of the pain, Macy and Stella walked through the doors of Coco Chanel. Macy had never been inside the shop before. She hardly even bothered looking through the windows because of the price tags that taunted and the outfits that laughed at her plainness. But there were perks to being a celebrity. The platinum credit cards. And Stella, being the JONAS stylist and having free reign of their multi-platinum cards, could spend several grand on a pair of shoes without even batting an eyelid. How did JONAS even _think_ about keeping it real with these shiny cards burning a hole through their wallets? I mean, you could feed third world countries for the price of the dress Stella was holding up in front of Macy. "I think this one. Here, try it on." Macy was hoping that she'd try the dress on, Stella would nod her head and that would be it but no. Stella insisted on trying on at least fifty more overly-priced dresses before settling on the original one. (Macy could have killed her for that) It was a Greek style, white dress. Which perfectly complimented Macy's sallow skin tone. And it wasn't too over the top. It liked Macy and Macy liked it. Unlike Stella who was going to look like Cinderella or something.

"You know Stells, I still want to be recognisable. I don't want Kevin to not know who I am."

Stella smiled and handed a credit card to the till assistant.

"Trust me Macy. Kevin could pick you out of a crowd of twenty million people all dressed the same and wearing masks. He'll recognise you alright."

Macy didn't really know what to say to that.

Would Kevin know her even if she was just another fan in a sea of Future Mrs. Lucas's?

"Now it's time for my favourite part." Stella announced.

There was more torture?

Please, please let it be the coffee break or something.

"Shoe shopping."

-

Macy felt like banging her head against a brick wall. First the dress. Then the shoes. Then the bag. Then the accessories. And she had just found out that she had to be up at eight tomorrow because she had to have her hair and makeup done and anything else that needed 'fixing'. Macy fell into the bed. She was certainly _not_ going to be famous when she grew up. It was too much hard work.

-

"MACY!?" Stella shook her best friend. "Time to get up!" Macy groaned. Kevin better thank her for this. She wouldn't have done this for anyone else. Not Stella. Not the President. Not her Mother. Not Jesus. Not even Nick or Joe. Macy forced herself onto the cold floor. "You're doing this for Kevin." She muttered to herself as the poking and prodding began. "You're doing this for Kevin."

-

Macy's stomach over turned as she looked out her bedroom window at the JONAS limo that had just pulled up outside. She wasn't sure what she was most nervous about:The awards.

The red carpet.

The being surrounded by celebrities.

Riding in the official JONAS limo.

Or what Kevin thought of her appearance.

She swallowed as she watched him get out of the limo and walk up the drive.

Definitely the last one.

Outside Kevin took a deep breath hoping his nerves didn't show. He wasn't nervous about the awards. He wasn't nervous about the cameras. He wasn't even nervous about Macy accidentally hurting him. He was nervous about trying to impress her. He was nervous about trying to impress her family. He was nervous that maybe his little crush on his number one fan and best friend was a little more than just a crush.

"Just do it." He muttered to himself as he reached up to push the doorbell.

_Ding Dong._

Both teenager's hearts thumped.

Macy moved back from the window wondering if she had all of a sudden caught asthma.

Kevin moved back from the door afraid of what Macy's parents were going to think.

The door opened.

THUMP.

"H-Hi. I'm Kevin Lucas." He said extending his hand to the middle aged man standing in the door frame. "It's nice to meet you Kevin. Come on in. Macy will be right down." As the man turned Kevin let out the breath he had been holding. One parent down, one to go. "Macy?" Mrs Misa called up the stairs. "Kevin is here." Then she turned to Kevin. She looked a lot like Macy but Macy had her father's eyes. "I'm Kevin." He extended his hand to the woman. "I know." The woman smiled. Her hand was soft and her perfume was nice. Kevin internally sighed. Phew. Both parents seemed to like him.

Suddenly an elderly woman made her way (walking stick and all) towards Kevin. "So you're the famous boy Macy's always talking about." Her eyes narrowed and she held her walking stick up. "I know what you famous people are like. And I was a professional hockey player in my day. You better be good to my Macy." Kevin gulped. For someone who smelt like cookies this lady was scary. "C'mon Mom." Mrs Misa put her arm around the elderly lady. "Don't scare the boy. Macy really likes him."

THUMP.

Macy really liked Kevin?

How?

Like as a celebrity?

As a friend?

As something more?

^*^*^*^

Macy took one last look in the mirror. She really didn't look like herself. Her hair was high-lighted and the ends were curly to tie in with the Grecian look she was going for. And the shoes, bag and accessories were something else. All sparkly and shiny and _expensive._ "You're doing this for Kevin." She chanted one more time before descending down the stair case. (What usually took millisecond seemed to take forever due to the heels and the nerves.)

Then she caught sight of Kevin.

THUMP.

He looked like the kind of guy you see in the movies.

The kind of guy you dream about.

That was it. Macy had to be dreaming.

She subtly pinched herself.

Ouch.

Okay, maybe she was awake.

Kevin glanced up the stairs at the girl who looked like something from a magazine.

THUMP.

Was that Macy?

"You look beautiful Macy." He choked.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Several family photographs (and warnings from Granny) later Kevin held the door of the limo open for Macy.

"Wow Macy, you look hot!" Joe beamed. Stella elbowed him. "What he means is you look lovely Mace." Stella told her. Nick nodded. "Very lovely." He agreed. Joe scoffed. "And hot." He added.

On the way to the awards Nick, Joe, Kevin and Stella began telling Macy all about what it was going to be like. Millions of paparazzi and screaming fans. Tonnes of celebrities acting like they owned the place. And more than likely a few nutters who would try and make their way into the awards. Kevin told Macy a story about the second year they were at the awards when one person tried to punch Kevin because he didn't think he should be part of the band. Obviously that part had been left out of magazines and websites for palpable reasons. Macy felt a surge of sadness for Kevin. He was just kind of the 'other brother' most of the time. Macy pulled him down and whispered "You've _always_ been _my_ favourite."

Kevin blushed.

THUMP.

THUMP.

-

"I love you Nick!" Someone screamed. Macy could hardly believe what being on the other side of the red carpet boundaries was like. Very intimidating. "Marry me Joe?!" Someone flung a ring a Joe, who caught expertly, kissed it and flung it back to the fan. "Sign my album Kevin!" Another person shouted and Kevin happily obliged. "Design my prom dress Stella?!" Someone called. Stella smiled. Then the question Macy had been told to prepare herself for. "Who's the other girl? Is that Kevin's girlfriend? She's really pretty. No way! Stella's so much prettier! Nuh uh, Kevin needs to be with Ashley!" Macy took a deep breath and watched as Kevin signed more posters and albums and even skin. She smiled. He was such a sweetheart. Suddenly her eye caught sight of a suspicious looking guy who was staring intently at Kevin and muttering something to himself. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out-

A gun!

Macy froze, unable to think about anything other than someone being evil enough to hurt Kevin.

The boy raised his arm, everyone else seemed unaware that he was pointing a lethal weapon at the greatest guy on the planet. He put his hand on the trigger.

"Kevin!" Macy screamed, pushing Kevin out of the way as the shot was fired. Although it didn't hit its intended target.

"GUN!" Someone yelled, as people began screeching and scattering. There was immediate response in security but also in camera flashes. "Macy!" Kevin held Macy as she began shivering. "Macy?!" Tears began springing into his eyes as he watched her remove her hand from her wound. Her beautiful white dress now stained a deep shade of red. Big Man ushered Joe, Nick and Stella away. But Kevin wouldn't budge. She stared up at him. "Kevin?" Her voice came out softer than a whisper and pained. "Yes?" He grabbed her hand as the paramedics ran toward her. "It's really cold." She told him and then closed her eyes.

* * *

_Hehe, so I'm not too sure if Macy should live or die. I think she should live but it might be bittersweet if she didn't. I don't know. So anyway if you want to check out Macy and Stella's dresses the links are on my profile. And please, please review. It means the world when you do. :) (Oh and don't you just love Granny?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviewers I must thank because for some reason Fanfiction hates the review reply button. Grr.  
_Ann-Dree-Ahh, MySupermanJoeDJDangaa, daisherz365, niknak5, LOTRRanger, Ally117, Owl Emporium, lazy crazy daisy, ChristianGirl56, shadowsinthesunshine, Shirley B **(Grr. You need to broaden your vocabulary. I understand the word 'update' you don't have to post it three times. Haha. Love you really.) **Tna-Alysse, MidnightxAngel, xxVICTORIAxx, my untold fairy-tale, ActingBlonde, JonasBroluver156, fightingillini, PaleFlamingo, He'sOnMyRader, d52896b, Puella Pulchra. **I think I mentioned everyone but if I forgot well you know who you are and thank you!**

_Believe it or not I've read some of these people's work like:  
.my untold fairy-tale and LOTRRanger among others and I felt so honoured that they reviewed. That you all reviewed because you've made my week! But seriously you guys should check out each others stories because you're all so bloody talented it scares me!  
**This chapter is for Shirley**, who-if I don't post it-will wait until I'm asleep and then strangle me with my own hair. Or my skinny jeans. Depending on which one is handy. Now onwards and forwards with the story!_

_You guys **rock**. You **rock **on._

**Two: ****Maybe It's Something Like Heaven.**

Kevin watched horror-stricken as Macy's dress was quickly dyed crimson. The scarlet trail spreading itself like a river across the carpet almost equal in colouring. Her frail body quivered and her grasp on his hand weakened considerably by the millisecond. All around him people were bustling in attempts to save her life. Everything passed too quickly for him to register what was going on and it was only a matter of seconds before he was standing in the back of a speeding ambulance having refused to let go of Macy's hand. All he could think about was the fact that this amazing girl's life was slipping away and it was his fault. "It should have been me." He managed to whisper to the paramedic standing closest to him. "It's amazing how much the fans love you," The paramedic told him as if he didn't already know. "To throw yourself in front of a bullet for someone takes some courage and admiration." Kevin's brow furrowed. "What makes you think she was just a fan?" He asked. The paramedic half smiled, injecting Macy with more blood. "I never said she was _just_ a fan. Clearly she isn't." Suddenly a monitor that was hooked to Macy began beeping rapidly. "She's crashing," Someone announced. "Her body is rejecting the blood." Kevin gripped her hand tighter and manoeuvred himself out of the paramedics' way, until he was kneeling next to her head. "Please don't leave me Macy." He whispered to her as the beeping continued and the paramedics moved frantically around her. "I need you Macy. You're the reason I get up everyday."

-

Macy could feel herself being pulled from the dimension. Being pulled from the pain. Being pulled from the cold. And as much as she wanted to let herself fall into the light and warmth she refused. For she refused to be pulled from the one thing that she was holding on to. Or, rather, the one thing that was holding on to her. Clutching her with every fragment of his being. "Don't let go Kevin." She silently prayed. She refused to be pulled from him. From Kevin.

"I need you Macy. Please, please, don't leave me." His voice begged through sobs. "Macy?" An angelic voice called. "Macy?" The voice filled Macy's head, almost drowning out Kevin. Suddenly Macy could feel herself standing on something that could only be described as a cloud. Warm and soft against her bare feet. But wispy and hardly there. The room she was in brightened. "Macy?" The voice called again. It was becoming clearer now. It sounded almost like-

"Joe?" Macy asked. She heard his familiar laugh. "Not just Joe." The voice suddenly changed to resemble Stella's. "Stella?" Macy asked the air around her. "It's all of us." He Mother's voice told her as her family, Nick, Joe, Stella and Frankie came into view. "Am I dead?" Macy questioned no one in particular. "If you were dead could I do this?" Frankie ran up and pinched her. "Ouch." She put her hand to her skin. "No." Her Father's voice was the next to speak. "Not yet." Macy gasped. "What do you mean 'not yet'?" Her voice wavered, increasing many octaves in one sentence. "It means you have a choice to make." Nick's serene voice seemed to almost calm Macy's nerves. "You can come with us," He started but was quickly interrupted by Granny. "It will end all your pain and suffering. You will be free." She finished. "Or you can come with me." Macy spun around to face the source of the new voice. A voice rougher yet somehow more angelic than the others'. "Kevin." She breathed. "If you come with me I will bring you home. But I must warn you that home will be painful."

Macy shook her head. "But I'll be with you." She told Kevin.

"You might not ever be able to play sports again." Joe warned.

"No sports?" Macy whimpered. Surely that was a fate worse than death. Sports had always been her thing. The only thing that made her special. Everyone, including Kevin, shook their heads. "No sports." Joe repeated. Then he held out his hand. "Come with us and you can play sports forever."

"B-but- Kevin…my family…Stella…" Macy trailed.

"Time passes quickly in Heaven Macy." Granny told her. This time it was Nick's turn to interrupt. "No sooner will you have played one game then we will have joined you." Nick's voice was so sure, so genuine that Macy couldn't help but believe him. "Yes." Stella agreed. "They say forever isn't long enough in Heaven." She finished.

Kevin outstretched his hand, mimicking Joe.

"But a lifetime can be too long if you're in pain." He warned.

Macy sighed.

"And you promise me you'll join me soon?" Macy asked the crowd of her family and closest friends. "Of course." Nick promised. "And Grandpa is waiting to cream you in a game of Tag Rugby." Granny announced. Macy smiled. She had always been very close to her Granddad until he passed away four years ago. She would finally have the chance to see him again.

She nodded and took the boy's hand.

She knew where she had to go.

Once her fingertips met his she knew she had made the right decision.

-

Kevin sighed. It had been three weeks and Macy hadn't shown any progress. She was still in a coma. He had hardly bothered with anything in the past 30240 minutes. Not sleep. Not food. Not people. Not even his guitar. Just Macy. He refused to leave her side. He refused to let go of her hand. He began humming the melody he had made up. It was called 'Macy.' Her family had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They trusted him now. Even Granny. She had told him that if her Macy loved someone enough to do this for them then he was worth her trust. Kevin had always known Macy loved JONAS, he just didn't know she loved them this much.

Suddenly her grip tightened on his.

"Kevin?" Her weak voice asked, just audible for him to hear.

"Macy?" Kevin gasped. "I'm here."

She half smiled.

"W-will I call the nurse? Your family? Stella? Nick? Joe? They're all downstairs just waiting…"

She blinked twice, her eyelids being one of the only things she could move. "No." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Just you."

Kevin smiled down at her.

"Thank you Macy. You saved my life."

She used what little strength she had to rub her thumb against his guitar calloused hand.

"I thought I was going to die." She said. "There was this room and everyone was there." He listened intently as she spoke. "I had to make a choice. I could go with Joe, Nick, Stella, Frankie, Mom, Dad and Gran and I could play sports forever. Or I could go with you and risk not being able to do what I love." His brow furrowed, before she continued. "But I figured that if you're with the person you love then everything else will work itself out." He cocked his head, unsure of what she was saying. She smiled.

"Kevin, I went with you because you're worth the pain."

Kevin didn't really know what to say to that. Or maybe he knew exactly what to say but was interrupted by a certain brother of his that he was going to kill later.

Or, well, not _kill_.

But the next best thing.

"Kevin, you want something to eat-hey Macy." It took Joe a second but once he did his double take; "Macy! You're alive!" He bounced over. Macy smiled up at him. "Um, Joe, do me a favour?" She asked. "Sure, anything." Joe smiled back. "D-don't tell anyone I'm awake…" Joe's brow furrowed but his face soon lightened as he glanced between his brother and his biggest fan. "Ah, I get it. I can take a hint. You can be dead for another ten minutes I suppose." He shrugged and made his way back out of the room. Before he left he turned to Kevin. "You've got ten minutes bro. But then I want to see you downstairs giving everyone the news that Macy's awake. Okay?" Kevin nodded. Although he was grateful it was Joe and not Macy's parents, Granny or Stella he couldn't help but wish it had been Nick. Nick wouldn't have even crossed the threshold. Nick would have sensed not to even bother coming in. Nick would have given them more than ten minutes. Kevin sighed at the door closed. "Joe." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Macy smiled but her smile quickly saddened. Seeing Joe had reminded her of the price she was going to pay. "No sports." She whimpered. Kevin leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Macy Misa, I promise you that I will find you the best trainer and the best equipment money can buy and you'll be back playing sports in no time. Just look at what they said to Madonna. They told her she'd never dance again. And look at her now."

Macy couldn't help but almost laugh at Kevin's chirpy tone. Trust Kevin to find the good in the situation.

"You know Kevin, you don't have to sympathise just because of this."

Kevin's brow furrowed.

"You think this is out of sympathy?" He asked, a little offended.

"Is it?"

"Macy there was something I wanted to tell you…but I never really had the guts…and when this happened I prayed for you to wake up just so I _could_ tell you…" Kevin sucked in a breath. "I love you Macy Misa. I love you with all my heart. With everything I am, I love you. And it took nearly losing you for me to realise I can't live without you."

THUMP.

It took a second for Macy to register what had just happened.

She may not have sports but she had something better.

She had Kevin.

And if he was all she ever had in her life she could die happy.

"I love you too Kevin Lucas."

THUMP.

THUMP.

* * *

_Meh, I didn't really like it. I felt it was kinda rushed. But that's the trouble with these two shots. Everything has to be worked out by the end of the second chapter. I could've turned this into a multi-chapter but I'm already writing like five so I felt I just had to end it. I'm sorry for the utter suckishness of it. _

_As I was writing it a new seed of inspiration planted itself in my thoughts and I wondered how Joe would feel if this happened but he was in love with Macy. So I'm kinda in the middle of writing that. Although not as part of this because I like it just being Kevin and Macy. It'll be a totally different story. A one-shot most likely._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited/read. I'm sorry the ending was so crap. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to end it when I posted the first chapter and then I realised I hadn't a clue what to do about it and I was like... uh oh... but... Thanks again to everyone!!!_

_Later dudes. :D_

_Oh and the chapter title is a line from 'Solla Sollew' from 'Seussical The Musical' because if you sing it, it sounds like "Maybe it's something like Kevin." Haha._


End file.
